


#Uncle Skull AU

by Nyodrite



Series: Things From Tumblr [69]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: (he goes by Izar), (or - to Sirius - Izzy), Bestfriends: Being There To Yell At You For Doing Something Stupid, Hagrid is Skull's hero, He's also Sirius & Regulus' uncle, Hogwarts is both horrified and oddly supportive, James just wants Skull to notice him, Narcissa & Skull are Bros, Nosy Arcobaleno, Not A Black Temper, Oodako has a crush, Senpai Notice Me, Skull has a Black-Cloud Rage, Skull has a traditional Black name, Skull is a Black, Skull is his Wing Man, Skull's Black name: Anguitenes Izar Black, Spell Failure, Taken Up To An Eleven, Walburga vs. Skull, moments at hogwarts, squib!Viper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9829445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: That One Where Skull Is A BlackWho Ran Away After Hogwarts To Join The CircusAnd The Acrobaleno Find Out. It Is All Sirius' Fault.





	1. #story

**Author's Note:**

> ex umbra in solem - from the shadow into the light

There was a patronus before Skull, it was shaped like a dog so he had an inclination of _whose_ patronus it was even before Sirius’ voice sounded as it gave its message. _“Alphard is dead and you were invited to the Will Reading - May 17 at noon.”_

The dog moved in a way that was almost a nod before dissipating, its purpose done with the message delivered.

“ _What_ ,” Reborn’s voice reminded Skull, very suddenly, that he wasn’t alone - that he was, in fact, currently with other members of the _I Prescelti Sette_ and his first thought was a curse. “Was that.”

“...what was what?” Skull tried, not really thinking it would work.

It did not, it in fact had Reborn pointing a gun at him and Luce giving him a disappointed-face. “Don’t try to avoid my question.”

“It was a message from my nephew about my brother’s death.” He attempted, answering without touching the obvious topic.

Cool metal butted the side of his head and Skull winced, regretting taking of his helmet. “ _Lackey_ .” The tone very nearly made him flinch, he’d heard it a very small amount of times but when he _did_ …

“... _ex umbra in solem_ …” He sighed because he’d doubted he’d be able to avoid answering or that he’d successfully obliviate them. “The dog was something called a _patronus_ and it’s, well, _magic_.”

“You don’t act like a wizard,” Viper inserted their opinion and it felt like they were watching him keenly.

Skull blinked, though, as a thought occurred, “Are you-”

“No, I’m a squib.” Which, from the sharp tone, was obviously a sore topic for them. It was likely that they were disowned, then.

“ _Magic_ ,” Verde scoffed, “Are you trying to tell me it’s real?”

“I don’t have to tell you anything,” Viper bit, “You witnessed proof with your own eyes.”

Reborn cut in, “Both of you shut up. Lackey, talk.”

**✦**

“Anguitenens Izar Black?” Skull heard as he paused before the office doors, it wasn’t too late to leave.

 _“Anguitenens?”_ Colonello muttered, voice clear through the Flame-tech communicator (it looked like an ear piercing) Verde made, and he was reminded that _no_ , he couldn’t just leave. Not with them all watching - more Flame-tech, this one a camera (and likely an array of sensors because _Verde_ ) hidden in the tie - him since he’d _refused_ to bring them along (honestly, he was still surprised he won the argument). _“The hell kind of name is that?”_

“Is Anguitenens Izar Black present, if not does he have a proxy?”

With this question, Skull entered the room, “There’s no need, I’m here.”

He could hear Colonello sputtering, _“Your name is ANGUITENENS!?”_

 _“You’re a BLACK!?”_ Viper added their opinion of his birth name.

 _“Is being a ‘Black’ important?”_ Reborn demanded as Skull looked to see who was present.

There was his older sister, Walburga was standing near his older brother, Cygnus, but Sirius was on the other side of the room with his friend, the Potter he shared a dorm with, while an unknown man- likely the official will reader- stood between the two groups.

“Anguitenens,” his sister smiled, that cold smile that Alphard dubbed her _‘I am planning which spell I am going to use to disembowel you’_ , at him. “I’m surprised you deigned to show up after the scene you made when you left.”

 _“Thing Vongola notoriety with Vindice reputation without their dedication to justice,”_ Viper said tersely, answering Reborn.

“Of course I came,” Skull told her, reaching for that distant _cold_ that served him so well growing up _(that he’d swore to never use again when he left and he hated himself for breaking his word)_ , to give himself the same bitingly cruel tone. The voice that said _you are insignificant_ ** _filth_** and _you_ ** _dare_** _speak to_ ** _me_** and _don’t you know who I am_ all at the same time. “I wouldn’t miss the reading of my _favorite sibling’s_ will. It would be entirely improper, right, _sister_?”

Walburga, who hated it being brought up that she was an illegitimate child of an immature _teenager_ , turned a furious, ugly red and Cygnus swiftly rose to her defense, “Only as improper as missing the alleged _favorite sibling’s_ **funeral**.”

“I suppose if we’re picking at each others faults,” Skull said, feeling like his blood were freezing slowly, as if ice were making it’s way through his veins to his heart. There was a _reason_ he tended to ignore the older members of his family save for Alphard. “I’m obligated to talk about how neither of you told me our brother was dead.”

 _“...damn…”_ Colonello whistled. _“If this is the kind of reunion you have, I guess we know why you never mentioned family before.”_

Walburga rallied, “If you truly _cared_ ,” the word was spat out like a curse, “Then you shouldn’t have left!”

“You know why I left.” He told her flatly.

His sister sneered, “Yes, because you’re a _coward_ and a _traitor to your House!_ ”

Distantly, Skull was pleased that the Potter kid was smart enough to keep his nephew out of their fight.

Mostly, though, he was **fucking** **_furious_ **.

“ _It’s the_ **_House_ ** _who betrayed_ **_me!_ ** ” Skull shouted back, vaguely aware that his reaction shocked the _I Prescelti Sette_.

“YOU DARE-!” Walburga started, displaying her own Black temper.

“ _Oh, I dare._ ” He hissed, cutting her off. His sister may have a Black temper, may even use it more often but his, for all that it rarely reared it’s head, was a _Black-Cloud_.

His sister hissed and spat like an angry cat, “YOUR PARENTS SHOULD HAVE DROWNED YOU AT BIRTH! YOU FAILED IN YOUR DUTY TO YOUR HOUSE-!!”

“I did _nothing wrong!_ ” Skull shot back.

Walburga returned, “YOU LEFT-!”

“ _BECAUSE I HAD TO!_ ” He roared over her.

She glared, “You left your family!”

“ **_Family_ ** ,” Skull spat, “Does not punish someone for having a different opinion! Does not abandon its members for _falling in love_ !” He was especially angry over Andromeda’s treatment. “ _Family does not try to change someone because who they are is unacceptable!_ ”

“I am myself,” he told her, _he told the_ I Prescelti Sette _still listening_ . “There is nothing _wrong_ with that. I _refuse_ to change myself just because I don’t meet _your_ standards of what _I_ should be like.”


	2. #tumblr talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With [acrossthetallgreenriver](https://acrossthetallgreenriver.tumblr.com/) and [owlgirl1998](http://owlgirl1998.tumblr.com/)

 

**acrossthetallgreenrive:**

Oh my gosh yes.

Sirius cracking jokes about Skull’s ‘youthful looks’ while the rest of the family is wondering what kind of potions or magic he’s using because they need some of that. Skull is also the reason that Sirius loves motorbikes and Uncle Skull totally giving Teen!Sirius advice on how to piss off his folks. Teen!Sirius watching in awe as his Uncle Skull does insane stunts on his bike and wanting to do them as well. That is how Skull came to be known as the ‘cool’ uncle to Sirius.

Regulus secretly adores Uncle Skull, because not only is he the only adult in his family that doesn’t punish him for not being the ‘perfect pureblood’ but he also regularly sneaks him muggle fiction books. His parents (especially his mother would be outraged) but Merlin’s beard he doesn’t care! Lord of the Rings are his refuge, and he secretly writes trashy fanfics for it. Skull being proud that he has converted yet another person to Tolkien, though he wishes he could get Regules to agree to cosplay. He’d make a wonderful Aragorn, or perhaps an elf?

What is Skull’s Black name? What about his house? Was he a Slytherin (he’s managed to fool the others for years before Sirius blew his cover, though he could always obliviate the Arcobeleno. But I have a feeling Skull just can’t bring himself to do it. Not to mention he’s survived in the Muggle world even though he’s a pureblood.)

I kind of also want Skull to be a daredevil on a broom. Like he couldn’t care less for quidditch but he loves doing maneuvers on the fastest broom he can get his hands on. If people think his stunts on a motorbike are insane they’ve clearly never seen him on a broom. He gave everyone white hairs and heart attacks, not even Dumbledore was immune to them. That boy nearly broke his neck multiple times doing stunts on his broom. Which is why when Harry Potter starts doing some of his own stunts the older members of the staff are more prepared and only inwardly wail at the similarities with some of the stunts. Thankfully though Harry is considerably more tame than Skull’s stunts. Skull’s stunts are so legendary in Hogwarts that some of the ghosts still whisper about it, McGonagall will never reveal that she was secretly a fan of his odd ‘shows’ where’d the student would show off his more risky moves.

I wonder if Skull will somehow change the HP timeline or important events. I just want BAMF!Skull saving his idiotic nephews from themselves. Anime cavefull is inferi? Please, he’s faced worse and this time they’re trying to /take/ his younger nephew. Or Skull breaking Sirius out of Azkaban or being his smooth as f*ck lawyer and managing to point out everything that’s wrong with Peter’s supposed death.

This AU is everything I didn’t know I wanted.

 

 

**Nyodrite:**

WHY? WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME? I WAS JUST WRITING A FOLLOW UP OF THE WILL READING _(and the Arcobaleno watching like Skull is a Secret Agent and they are his handlers)_ AND NOW I WANT TO WRITE ALL OF THIS. _NOW._

> Skull’s ‘Black’ name is Anguitenens Izar Black.

  * _**Anguitenens:**_ is a former name for Ophiuchus, the constellation ‘serpent-bearer‘
  * **_Izar:_** a star whose meaning 'veil' is an allusion to Veil of Death which is where Skull gets the idea for his 'new’ name
  * Skull, before running away, went by his middle name since he preferred it over his first- Sirius calls him _'Izzy’_
  * Skull has a tattoo that says **Astra Inclinant, Sed Non Obligant** which means _The Stars Incline Us, They Do Not Bind Us_ \- he got it when he first started planning on running away as a kind of reminder/self-motivator
  * Skull is a Slytherin, was a sixth year when Sirius was a Firstie and a seventh year when Regulus was a Firstie ~~(he also so helped when he found Sirius investigating how to do Animagus transformations)~~



 

**acrossthetallgreenriver:**

I’m sorry not sorry for that. But that is awesome and now so much more can happen!

So I’m guessing Skull has the Black looks (looking too pretty/handsome yet somehow managing to look intimidating) and now I just want Firsties!Mauraders meeting Sirius’s youngest Uncle and trying so hard not to make their fear obvious. Skull on the other hand is both worried and eleated for his nephew, I mean talk about sticking it to the folks. He has no idea that he’s scaring the Firsties, though they do find it an odd picture when Skull starts fussing over Sirius.

Firstie!James being in awe and totally having a bad case of hero-worship for the older Black. ( “Did you see that!? Sirius is there any chance you could get your Uncle to teach me that move?” “James I’m pretty sure the only people who /can/ do that move are either Izzy or dead, and I’d like to keep you that way.”) James unknowingly acting like a girl who’s sempai has finally noticed her. Skull is oblivious, and the professors want to keep it that way. Imagine the chaos they could cause together, not to mention the injuries to themselves.

Remus wondering why Sirius’ crazy Uncle smells weird, but being too polite to ask. Not to mention having to come up with an excuse on how he can smell the teen. Skull suspecting that Sirius’ shy friend is a werewolf but keeping it to himself. So he’s not at all surprised when he catches the boy researching animagus in the family library, under the wide eyes of his nephew he wordlessly hands him a book from a taller shelf than Sirius can reach. Sirius’ facefault because of course the book he’s looking for is in a shelf considerably higher than his current height.

Now I wonder how good of a student Skull was. I sort of see him as this book-smart person and in theory he should be able to get it right, and he does for the most part. You just have to wary of those times when he doesn’t, there are horror stories of what’s happened when Skull accidently got his spellwork or potion wrong. It usually ends in either flames or explosions.

What about Firsties!Lily and Severus? Lily might not meet him since it she’s not close to the Marauders. But Sev could meet him when the older boy stops some of the boys from Slytherin try to bully him?

I’m way too excited about this AU.

 

**Nyodrite:**

**Skull’s favorite stunt/trick on a broom:** corkscrewing in ascent until he’s above cloud-level, charming his broom to follow him (like an invisible string connects them) then diving off his broom and freefalling, only catching himself (ie. remounting his broom) mere feet from the ground to shoot off

  * He never tells anyone how many tries it got to get it right or how many cushioning/healing charms Narcissa had to use until he got the timing correct - on an unrelated note, Narcissa is very proficient in healing spells
  * _(Skull and Narcissa, whose a year younger then him, are bros - 1 part_ 'we are nearly the same age so we spend a lot of time together’ _and 2 parts_ 'I can vent at/with you and not be judged about not being a good pureblood’ _\- to the point where Lucius is terrified because Skull so gave him the shovel talk when Malfoy started dating his niece_ )
  * _(Regulus is a Seeker, loves flying and Skull kind of takes this as an invitation to start teaching his nephew tricks)_



The whole _notice me senpai!_ thing works out actually because James thinks that Skull is the coolest member of Srius’ family/adult and Skull…he doesn’t really know who James is beyond Sirius’ _“Potter friend who was his roommate at Hogwarts”_

  * To James’ dismay, Remus is the one that Skull remembers the most of Sirius’ friends and he’s eternally frustrated because _what does Moony have that I don’t?!_ and there is no answer because it’s that Skull remembers that Remus was _“Sirius’ friend who is likely a werewolf and whom Sirius became an Animagus for”_ and it’s not like he’d _say_ that



The reason why Skull knows where to find information of how to become an Animagus - Sirius once asks - is because he decided to become an Animagus.

  * He takes great joy in teasing his nephews - because of course Skull mentioned it (the part where he’s an animagus, not Sirius looking) to Regulus - about his form and having them guess
  * All they know so far is that it’s not a cat, dog, any kind of bear or amphibian/water animal. It also is not a snake, eagle, lion or badger.



Skull’s spells were right 7 times out of 10; sometimes they were just a bit off - like transfiguring a mouse into a cup that was still furry. It was that 1 out of 10 that everyone feared though.

  * If they were lucky, all that happened was an explosion with the strength of a _Bombarda_ or a sudden inferno in the classroom. If they’re not, though, then Skull somehow manages to create monster/summon eldritch abominations
  * **That one time he was trying to transfigure a snail?** It grew to Hagrid size, had acidic slime and could use it’s -apparently regrowing - eyeballs like grenades
  * **Or when he first learned Wingardium Leviosa?** He wound up chased by a demon-bat thing _(“Black! Do something!” - “WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO ALL I KNOW IS A LEVITATION SPELL AND IT’S FLYING ALREADY AND IT’S NOT LIKE I EVEN REALLY KNOW THE SPELL SINCE IT MADE THAT THING!!”)_ that could, apparently, throw fireballs until Hagrid smashed it with a table.
  * Basically, when Skull is learning a new spell, the teachers have implemented a rule that another teacher must be present along with the seventh year prefects + Head Boy/Girl



 

**acrossthetallgreenriver:**

I’m cackling so bad, you have no idea.

It’s a given that Skull gets along better with his siblings’ children than the siblings themselves. It’s to be expected, they’re so far apart in age (not to mention their beliefs clash) that it was bound to happen. Nevertheless whenever someone idly comments (usually a young muggleborn student who cannot believe Skull is actually Sirius and Regulas’ Uncle) he usually sighs and replies that “yes my parents decided that they needed another child when they were lamenting on all the things they missed out with my elder siblings etc.” Skull and his siblings are rather distant, there’s a generation gap between them and the elder ones haven’t shown an inclination to bond with their youngest sibling.

Narcissa knows that her (boyfriend? Fiance?Intended?) indeed loves her when Lucius (despite being terrified) manages to look into Skull’s eyes and promising that he only wants to make Narcissa happy. (Isn’t Lucius a few years older than his wife? So wouldn’t it be humorous for the Malfoy head to be cowed by this young man barely out of his teenage years.) Now I just want Narcissa and Skull bonding scenes and cute, fluffy kid scenes of them getting into hijinks.

One of Skull’s mistake (Maybe from potions or transfiguration) ended up creating a cute little octopus. The whole class is relieved, until a rather nasty classmate makes a rude comment and suddenly they have a gigantic monster that could rival the Giant Squid. Skull manages to talk it down, and against the wishes of his peers and proffesors, keeps it and names it Oodako (am I spelling that right?).

Skull not knowing what to even feed his newly found pet and ends up asking Hagrid. The half-giant is only too happy to help (after some initial suspicion) and the two end up bonding. Skull may not be as enthusiastic as Hagrid when animals are concerned but he does have a soft spot for the creatures.

The whole of Hogwarts breathing a sigh of relief and disappointed when Skull graduates. On the one hand the teen is finally leaving and taking his crazy with him, on the other hand he’s leaving and taking all his adventures with him. Until that is the Marauders start to up their game. Though they’re all sad to see Skull got, James actually cries because now he’ll never learn those amazing tricks.

Sorry for dumping all my ideas on you but this is amazing~

 

**Nyodrite:**

Skull is closest to Alphard, but then Alphard is the one who introduced him to motorcycles and took him to his first circus soo...

Lucius once made Narcissa cry; he never, _ever_ does so again after being faced with Skull worked up in a protective rage. Narcissa and Skull, though, had a pretty good time after he cheered her up with large quantities of junk food, detailed plans on just what he was going to do to Lucius for making her cry, gossip about the weird/funny/stupid/crazy things they saw/heard about (which he denies taking part of) and discussing trashy romance novels (which she denies reading).

 

  * also, Narcissa's first period was stressful because Bellatrix was supposed to talk to her about it but she thought Andromeda was going to. So when Narcissa started bleeding, she freaked out and burst into Skull's dorm, shrieking about how she was cursed and possibly dying.
  * The end result is that Skull had to sit through a lecture about puberty alongside Narcissa and now knows a range of contraceptive charms, mild healing spells for cramps and how to conjure an 'emergency tampon'



Ooh, yes. And just imagine that Oodako (I am pretty sure that's how it's spelled) has a crush on the Giant Squid and Skull trying to be his 'wing man' in Oodako's attempt to woo the Giant Squid.

  * everyone else is at turns horrified; _what if they reproduce and make an army of monster squidopuses?_
  * and strangely supportive; _because everyone knows the Giant Squid and doesn't she deserve to be happy? also, Skull's and Oodako's attempts at wooing are hilarious and adorable_  



 

 

**Nyodrite:**

Sirius’ flying motorcycle was a collaboration project; it started as a future 17 birthday gift but then Sirius found out and it became a project

Skull may not have ever gotten Regulus to cosplay, but he will forever treasure that time in seventh year when -“accidentally”- turned Regulus into a nekomimi for a week.

Also, imagine Regulus and Sirius (and James because once he found out of course he’d go) as fans in the crowd during Skull’s first show (+ any close enough for them to go to)

 

**owlgirl1998:**

 

I’m just gonna leave these here:

 

  * Narcissa and Skull are penpals. It’s not frequent or regular or anything but every once in awhile a letter will show up. Sometimes it’s barely a sentence long and sometimes it could be a novel. Sometimes it’s just a random cool thing they found and wanted to share with someone. 
  * I need Skull to have like 10,00 bby!draco pictures on him. 
  * They practiced legilimency and occlumency together (NARCISSA STARED DOWN L.V. AND DIDN’T GET CAUGHT IN HER BALD FACED LIE sorry lots feelings)
  * I just need Narcissa and Skull being bros



 

**Nyodrite:**

> Right, here [@owlgirl1998](https://tmblr.co/mp2iEGKVB8-TwlEuLJZTqtA).

Narcissa leaves the Healer’s room with the knowledge that society’s rules meant that she was obligated to speak to her husband first, if not then at least her parents.

She does neither.

Instead she activates a portkey- it looks like a small snake charm that and she’s had it for years, always finds a way to wear it no matter where or when- and finds herself in a small appartment. It’s an older building with peeling paint, squaking floors, creaking doors, leaky faucets and lights that sometimes flicker out. It’s also very obviously a _home_ with it’s well cared for furniture, teapot waiting patiently on the stove to be used, worn books neatly organized in the darkbrown bookcase and jacket tossed over a chair.

Skull his living room and almost trips over his feet when he finds his niece waiting, he barely manages to catch himself on the doorway when she flies at him for a hug. “Cissa?!”

“I’m going to be a mom!” She tells him.

“ _No way_!”


	3. #story: moments at hogwarts

> **1. _Levitation_**

Izar raised his wand[[1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9829445/chapters/22074959#wand)] and waved it like they'd been shown, " _Wingardium Leviosa!_ "

For a moment, he thought it worked as the feather he was trying to levitate rose into the air, then it combusted spontaneously and he turned to ask for another feather when a shriek sounded. He whirled to look at the girl, Ravenclaw, who screamed only to see she - along with everyone else he could see - were staring in horror behind him.

Very slowly, very _hesitantly_ , Izar turned to look. It was his feather, only it wasn't a feather now.

The creature looked almost like a bat, a monstrous bat that was on fire with a scorpion tail, reptilian head and what seemed like _skeleton hands_. It's black-red eyes stared at him, scorpion tail moving like a cat's, before bursting into motion when Professor Flitwick approached, wand raised. It took to the air with the speed of a professional Quidditch player, twisting to face the professor with hands armed with globs of fire that it launched at the professor who shot them with a jet of water.

This, arguably, made it worse as the class was swiftly filled with steam and they couldn't see _anything_ ; not that it stopped the students from trying to get away though they all froze when they heard a inhuman shriek followed by a crash. When the steam dissipated, Flitwick was on the ground and the creature was watching them, tail swishing.

For a moment, no one moved, then someone - male this time- screamed and started a rush for the door.

Once they were out of the room, they split into two groups - by house, of course - and fled in opposite directions, a girl running next to him glanced back and nearly fell, " _It's following us!"_

" _Black!_ " a boy, something Filch, yelled, " _Do something!_ "

 _“WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO ALL I KNOW IS A LEVITATION_ _SPELL-_ " Izar roared back as they raced through the hallways, those at the front seemed to be aiming for the Great Hall which was a _really good_ idea at the moment. He was, for all his family hated the man, rather hoping Dumbledore was there. " _AND IT’S FLYING ALREADY AND IT’S NOT LIKE I EVEN REALLY KNOW THE SPELL SINCE IT MADE THAT THING!!_ ” He turned slightly to gesture at the creature, eyes widening as he did so. " _SCATTER! IT'S GOING TO THROW SOMETHING!_ "

They did so, Izar going left- _away_ from the Great Hall, which was a terrible idea since it followed _him_.

"Oh Merlin what did I do!?" he yelped, rolling away to dodge a glob of fire that hit a suit of armor and promptly started melting it. His change of direction took him outside - distantly he was aware that he passed Hagrid and Sprout - and towards the Green Houses.

This turned out to also be a terrible idea as the creature lobbed fire at him regardless and a Green House - along with the surrounding grass - caught fire. Izar attempted to change direction only to trip and crash to the ground, skidding a bit before he stopped at which point he hurriedly turned around.

The bat-thing was floating before him, globs of fire in it's hands and it's tail slowly rose before darting forwa- out of _nowhere_ a table slammed into the creature, sending it crashing into the - still smoldering - Green House wall.

"Yeh alright?" Hagrid asked him.

 _Hagrid_ , Izar decided, _is my favorite person to have ever gone through puberty. I am **never** using that spell again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Skull's Wand: **
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Length, _11 inches_ : Most wands will be in the range of between nine and fourteen inches. While I have sold extremely short wands (eight inches and under) and very long wands (over fifteen inches), these are exceptionally rare. In the latter case, a physical peculiarity demanded the excessive wand length. However, abnormally short wands usually select those in whose character something is lacking, rather than because they are physically undersized (many small witches and wizards are chosen by longer wands). 
> 
> Flexibility, _Surprisingly Springy_ : Wand flexibility or rigidity denotes the degree of adaptability and willingness to change possessed by the wand-and-owner pair - although, again, this factor ought not to be considered separately from the wand wood, core and length, nor of the owner’s life experience and style of magic, all of which will combine to make the wand in question unique. 
> 
> Core, _Phoenix Feather_ : This is the rarest core type. Phoenix feathers are capable of the greatest range of magic, though they may take longer than either unicorn or dragon cores to reveal this. They show the most initiative, sometimes acting of their own accord, a quality that many witches and wizards dislike. Phoenix feather wands are always the pickiest when it comes to potential owners, for the creature from which they are taken is one of the most independent and detached in the world. These wands are the hardest to tame and to personalize, and their allegiance is usually hard won. 
> 
> Wood, _Sycamore_ : The sycamore makes a questing wand, eager for new experience and losing brilliance if engaged in mundane activities. It is a quirk of these handsome wands that they may combust if allowed to become ‘bored,’ and many witches and wizards, settling down into middle age, are disconcerted to find their trusty wand bursting into flame in their hand as they ask it, one more time, to fetch their slippers. As may be deduced, the sycamore’s ideal owner is curious, vital and adventurous, and when paired with such an owner, it demonstrates a capacity to learn and adapt that earns it a rightful place among the world's most highly-prized wand woods. - - - ([x](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9829445/chapters/22074959#1))


	4. #response

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @ [Reader93](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Reader93/pseuds/Reader93) and featuring [acrossthetallgreenriver](https://acrossthetallgreenriver.tumblr.com/)

**Reader93:**

 

I have this image in my mind where, after leaving the bank, wallburga attacks skull and it becomes this awesome duel. Because despite all his mishaps, skull is a black and Black's are /at the very least/ proficient in duelling/magic. No way about it. (Paranoid defensive measures, thy name is Black... Nice try Moody, but you'll have to have another century or so before you catch up to the well trained Black instincts.)

And I sort of want to see the reactions of the acrobaleno to ice!Cold!Skull!Voice! And then the reactions to BAMF!Dueler! Skull! - like, lackey where have you been hiding this BAMF!?!! How dare yo show us a lacking side!!!!

And I have this senerio that Narcissa at the very least visits him occasionally, and each time is one of those close-calls where the other elements almost /by a hair's breadth/ finds out (because they use magic to keep their secrecy, and of course reborn, viper and verder keeps listen bugs all over Skull's apartment, he's their lackey!). And it usually ends with skull in some sort of comprising position that they walk in on. And it happens often enough that skull starts to make it into a game, then includes Narcissa into them cause their bros and need to get their kicks somewhere, plus those expressions are both hilarious and wonderful blackmail. (Bonus points for their inclusion to comprising positioning).

(Unfortunately, this means that Narcissa has strong row seat to the general disdain the acrobaleno have for skull. She has been plotting for a long time, the only reason she hasn't acted on it, is out of respect for skull. But she's patient and they'll learn why they shouldn't mess with a black soon enough....)

(Also, I imagine that no matter how much he reduces it, he still has the Black Pride. All those little inconveniences experienced by the acrobaleno? Well, they're only coincidental now aren't they?)

 

**Nyodrite:**

_**okay so how about...** _

 

Skull was expecting it, had his wand in his hand already even, but he was still slightly disappointed when he walked out of Gringotts and his sister's voice called, " _Reducto!_ "

" _Protego!_ " he said immediately, taking the time the blasting spell hit his shield - his shield cracked and bend but still kept the blast from harming him - to face his furious sister. " _Rude_." Skull told her before shooting off a chain of spells whose combined effect had birds of fire attacking his sister, " _Incendio-Avis-Oppungo!_ "

" _Aqua Protego!_ " Walburga's spell created a shield of water which made his fire-birds rather useless.

That was fine, he knew _exactly_ how to get around water shield's, " _Oodako, squeeze!_ " His trusty octopus companion, who'd been with him since he was a third year, dove out from where he was hiding up Skull's sleeve, size increasing rapidly as he approached his sister with tentacles raised, " _Fulmen Impervio!_ " He called, spelling Oodako impervious to lightning because he _knew_ if he didn't his sister would electrocute his friend.

" _Saggita_ ," she hissed, shooting arrows at his friend instead and he waved his wand to have his forgotten firebirds knock them off course. Skull had the advantage as his sister was foolish enough to start the fight in Diagon Alley, where she couldn't use her favored spells since they were _illegal_.

Of course, it helped that his nephew exited the bank after them and so was in a prime position to stun Walburga after the Potter boy broke through her shield with a powerful _reducto_.

"Thanks," Skull said as he watched his brother apparate away with their sister, trying not to wince when he became aware of the others shouting at him through his communicator. It was easy to ignore when dueling but now though... "That'd be far more troublesome without you helping, good work-" he glanced at the Potter boy, "-both of you."

Skull was nonplussed when the Potter turned red.

> **acrossthetallgreenriver:** This is so wonderful. James your hero-worship is showing, I wonder how Sirius and the others reacted when they noticed James acquired a Sempai?
> 
> **Nyodrite:**
> 
>   * **Sirius** is conflicted because his bestfriend is acting rediculous but on the other hand, Izzy is kind of the coolest adult ever…
>   * **Peter** ~~who I refuse to believe exists after Hogwarts~~ is sympathetic about it ~~because sometimes he feels the same towards James when Sirius is around~~
>   * **Remus** is just in turns amused, because suddenly!shy!James has appeared once more, and exasperated because James always gets prickly after seeing/talking/hearing about Izar and takes it out on him since he’s the one Izar remembers
> 


Oh, yess. There was one time where Narcissa had bullied Skull into dressing in her wedding dress so she could decide on what alterations she wanted for it and Reborn comes in and just _stares_ for a bit as Skull in a wedding dress and veil, seemingly alone in his living room and striking a pose. And Skull, the first thing he thinks to say is, "Are you going to take responsibility, Senpai?"

And yes, Narcissa has been plotting- has even dragged in Regulus _and_ Sirius into it- on ways to get back at the Arcobaleno for when they either A) find out or B) Skull obliviates them and moves on. She has them specially tailored for each Arcobaleno; she is especially vindictive about Luce because Luce was nice to Skull but she _knew_ about the curse before hand and didn't tell them so, to Narcissa (and the Black brothers) Luce is responsible for Skull being cursed.

It started when Reborn first dubbed Skull 'Lackey' and the hitman couldn't find his hat for _days_ until he finally asked the rest if they'd seen it and Skull 'just so happened' to find it in Reborn's closet ( _look I'm not saying it had a muggle-repelling charm on it but..._ ) but Skull really liked this way of getting back at them; he owls his nephew about prank ideas when he's particularly irritated with them.


	5. #story: moments at hogwarts

 

> **2. _Protection_**

Izar is on his way back to his dorms to pick up a forgotten textbook when he hears them and he pauses before walking around a corner, peeking instead. What he sees makes him somewhat proud, because even held at wand point by third years above her Cissa manages to look like a queen, but mostly angry because _these people were threatening his first-year bestfriend-niece_.

It was unacceptable.

" _What_ ," he demanded, walking around the corner with his wand raised. "Are you doing to _**my** niece_?"

Three of the girls whirled to face him but the fourth, to her credit, kept her wand trained on Narcissa who sneered at the wand. The girl with brown hair looked at him then sniffed dismissively, "We're teaching her a lesson about trying to mingle above her station, you should learn this too, _second year_."

"...right." Izar tugged off his tie, he always wore it loose so it came off easily, and tossed it towards them, aimed and- " _Wingardium Leviosa!_ "

He was pushing through them to get to Narcissa even as their laughter changed to startled screams as the tie caught fire and by the time he reached Narcissa, shoving the girl holding her hostage away, the bat-thing from when he last used the spell was back (though it's tail was less scorpion and more Crup). Narcissa side-glanced at him, "I thought you said you weren't going to use that spell ever again."

"Oops," Izar shrugged, then started tugging her away at a run as the girls shrieked and started tossing what spells they knew at the thing.

His niece was silent for a beat then, "If they die you'll be expelled."

"How is it my fault?" he shot back rhetorically, already fumbling for his - shrunken - broom he'd taken to carrying with him in his pocket. Really, having a broom with him was much better then trying to run away - and hope he's fast enough - from whenever his spells went _really_ bad.

Narcissa let out a scoff when she saw what he had, " _Boys_."

"You love me," he told her, unshrinking the broom and mounting it, Narcissa climbing on behind him. "Now, get it's attention." 

" _Agumenti!_ " Narcissa shot and Izar took off down the hallway, making her free arm tighten around him. "Do you have a- _incoming left!-_  plan?!"

Izar rolled them right, ignoring her disgruntled noise, and saw the glob of fire hit a portrait. He laughed, " _No!_ I HAD THOUGHT THAT THE ADRENALINE WOULD TAKE CARE OF IT _BUT IT DID NOT_!"

"IDIOT!" Narcissa shouted at him, " _Two right!_ -" she added, he went left and made a _very tight_ turn around a corner, before muttering, "Lunch isn't for a while yet so going to the Great Hall would be useless...most of the teachers have classes at the moment and neither of us knows any spells to open doors so we'd either have to crash into the classroom or stop to open the door _which would be really stupid_ \- Left- _right!_ "

She shrieked as he performed a hasty barrel roll to doge the second fire-bomb, "Sorry!"

" _SHUT UP AND FLY!_ " Narcissa roared at him.

Izar shut up and flew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Crup:** a magical creature in the HP world that looks like a Jack Russell Terrier except with a forked tail


	6. #response

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @ _acrossthetallgreenriver_ on Tumblr, _Opallstas, Youkaortemis_ and _ShoutInTheDark_ on AO3 along with _Guest, nightlyreader_ and _spastic goldfish_ on FFN.

**acrossthetallgreenriver:**

Brilliant~ that’s what you two are.

Narcissa, Sirius and Regulus unwittingly become Skull’s protectors against the Arcobeleno. Things go mysteriously missing or they get injured on a completely normal mission. Oodako also helping the three because (her? his? they? I can’t remember) their human seems content allowing the others to push him around. Remus and James occasionally help them, with Potter being considerably more vicious. Because damnit, no one’s allowed to hurt Skull, he’s amazing, wonderful, and have you seen the things he can do on a broom!?

Lily is a tad concerned with how strongly her boyfriend/husband is attached to Sirius’s Uncle. The other Marauders all starting at her, because she is just now noticing it?

Luce, I’ll admit I hardly have any good feelings for her, and I really want to see what you come up with for her. I just really need to see her humiliated.

On a happier note I love the idea of shy!James, I did not know I needed it in my world. James completely blushing, stuttering, poking his fingers together. The Gryffindor house wondering at the complete 180 Potter did.

Dumbledore and the other professors knowing grins. Half the school convinced that James is crushing on that older Slytherin that does the life threatening manuevers on a broom.

But I have to comment on the wedding dress, because only Skull could pull that off (his jewelry and makeup was cleared away for what Narcissa deemed acceptable with the dress) and Reborn did not know /that/ was hiding under all the gaudy makeup.

 

**Nyodrite:**

Lily would like to point out that she spent most of her time at Hogwarts trying to pretend that James did not exist and by the time she didn't, Skull had been gone for _years_ so it is _not_ her fault she did not know her fiancé apparently had a hard-on for Sirius' uncle thank you very much.

Prongs would like to deny the accusation that he has a hard-on for Padfoot's uncle and demands to know just why people keep saying such ridiculous things- (the rest of the Marauders promptly cut him off by listing various instances and Moony wins since he's got a _list_ that has _photographic evidence_ of James' reactions. It is alphabetized)

Shy!James ftw; also, Narcissa finding out about the rumored crush and giving James a shovel talk.

Reborn just...quietly left and _never spoke of it again_. Skull freaked out a bit (a lot) and was jumpy around Reborn for _days_ , it did not help that the hitman took to staring at him at certain moments _(Reborn kind of wanted to demand an explanation but he also **did not want to know** what the Lackey got up to in his free time)_. Narcissa found both reactions hilarious and instantly started planning on having more happen.

I don't want to say I don't like Luce but....well, even if _she'd_ accepted becoming an Arcobaleno, she should have given the others a chance to do the same. Also, you see how Tsuna and his Guardians are and then how the Arcobaleno are after _decades_ and, well, I kind of blame her for them not being... _family_. (Which is a Big thing because I _love_ Team As Family)

 

**[Opallstas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalIstas/pseuds/OpalIstas):**

This entire thing gives me a silly, goofy grin. It's awesome and fun to see a BAMF Skull who never felt any need to show off that he is a BAMF, and the Arcobaleno finding out that they've been poking a sleeping dragon from a family of dragons. They going to slowly realize that they should be glad that Skull prefers non-torture means of getting revenge.

And you just know that in this AU, Regulus is not going to die via inferi cave and Sirius is not going/staying in jail.

 

**Nyodrite:**

They're getting an inkling now but it _really hits_ when _Bellatrix_ shows up and immediately tosses a _crucio_ at the nearest _"filthy muggle my blood-traitor uncle ran away for"_.

And Skull. Just. **_Rages_**.

Because, maybe they're not exactly _nice_ , the Arcobaleno are _his_ and to have someone from _his past_ , who followed him home and used a _torture curse_ on one of them. **Unacceptable.**

And yeah, Skull would sit on Regulus and lecture him _"I thought your brother was supposed to be the reckless one!"_ before letting him head to his death.

 

**[Youkoartemis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkoartemis/pseuds/Youkoartemis):**

Excellent! This is fantastic! I'm so happy whenever I read a story where Skull gets passive-aggressive revenge on the other Arcobaleno! It's such a delight to see! And OF COURSE they'd never suspect SKULL of doing such things! Of course not! How could the LACKEY do ANYTHING to Skilled Professionals like themselves? (Little do they know...) I'm really looking forward to whatever else you have about this AU! It's fantastic! I'm looking forward to the Arcobaleno's reactions to learning that Skull's secretly a badass, too! I bet it'll be great!

 

**Nyodrite:**

Of _course_ not, despite the fact that stuntmen legitimately learn _martial arts_ for stage fights, there's _no way_ Skull can be anything but the weakling Lackey. Honestly, I think there'll be two 'reveals' of Skull being secretly a Badass; one where he's a _magical_ badass while the other is that he's a mundane badass (non-magical, although...).

 

**ShoutInTheDark:**

Oh I like this. I have always like the interpretation that the other Arcobaleno chronically underestimate Skull and he just doesn't care enough to correct that and/or he really enjoys trolling. I also love it when the others turn into rabid mother bears/hens when one of their own is threatened.

 

**Nyodrite:**

I find both ways funny, because there's _oblivious_ but then there's _Troll!Skull_ which is hilarious. You know, I wondered if the Arcobaleno are connected in someway- beyond the obvious- and if that affects things.

 

**Guest:**

...I have a mental image of some idiot actually being fortunate enough to corner the Arcobaleno and Narcissa, with a mocking tone of voice asking "Any last words?" as he's aiming some sort of heavy-duty gun at Skull's head...and Skull deadpans "wingardium leviosa".

And the evil is born from the spontaneously combusted ruins of aforementioned gun, made even worse than when it was born from a feather. And is irritated by the panicked gunshots of the aforementioned lucky idiot's fellow idiot herd and thus decides to attack.

And as the Arcobaleno gaze in numb horror at the atrocity wreaking HAVOC in the background, Narcissa just shifts to an even more comfortable yet ridiculously regal position in her binds and comments that "you still can't get that one to work right, huh Izzy."

And Skull's just casually getting everyone loose, absentmindedly dodging an on-fire origami aircraft that looks suspiciously like something out of Star Wars that keeps firing at the enemy even as it's careening off course..."Yeah, but at least it doesn't usually try to kill me first chance it gets though."

...I also want it to be named Steve the Magnificent Demon Bastard. And for some of the yelling in the background to be panicked cries of "I thought he was the Cloud, not the Mist!" and "HOLY CRAP WHY AREN'T MY STORM FLAMES WORKING!?" and of course "SJNRJKSKWOWPFKNRJEJJDTB!" with like a million exclamation points...

 

**Nyodrite:**

Ha, could happen- but the image of Skull practicing that spell, when each time creates another demonic creature, to the point he could do it _wandless_ is so freaking amazing. Like, where does he even _practice_ \- does he just show up at Auror training and ask Moody, "Hey, I want to learn how to do a spell wandlessly, can you have a squad of Aurors or Aurors-in-training to supervise?"

And yeah, Skull may have talked about being magic- being a _Black_ \- but he never mentioned anything about how his spells could sometimes go so _wrong_. So it's a shock for the Arcobaleno to see the creature- Verde wants to dissect it and Viper has new fodder. Then Colonello wants to fight it and Fon, who Skull thought was more mature, brings different _exotic_ objects just to see what the spell will turn them into until Skull has a dozens of breeds of the same monster.

Then, years later, Reborn decides that it's a good idea to throw his students at these monsters.

 

**nightlyreader:**

I have this headcanon that Skulls year mates are the best trained graduates of his whole generation, because they needed to fight Skulls creation if his spells missfire and somehow the most regular spells don't seem to work and they needed to get creative.

They formed extra learn groups to look up obscure spells in case the Skull apocalypse happens again and how to best use the more common spells without actively using them on the target.

And they founded an unofficial running club, which started with Skulls dorm mates, (because they were the most affected before a proffesor finally forbid Skull from practicing in his dorm room) and it just branched out from there. Because somehow most of Skulls creation have flying projectiles and if you're not fast enough to dodge you're already doomed and you need stamina to run away if your spells don't work.

Most of his class mates became aurors, because come on they survived everything Skull threw at them in their seven years after this dark wizards are just babys. And if they're going to be honest they would miss the adeventures and the adrenaline rush everytime they fought on of Skulls creation from hell, so they're going to do the next best thing.

Meanwhile Mad-eye Moody is in his own personal heaven, because this are the best auror trainees he has ever seen. In contrast to most wizards this teens are actually quite fit, they know more spells then most seasoned aurors do and they already work perfectly in teams. And apparently they don't fear anything no matter what he throws at them. (Because what is a littly dark wizard to you when you fought a 30 m ceberus with laser-eyes and poison breath who was sadly deaf and therefore couldn't hear the freaking music)

While a large part of Moodys is desperatly trying to figure out what he actually can still teach these kids besides the standard protocols, another part of him really wants to hire whoever trained this kids, because them if the rest of the auror corps where this good the wouldnt have any problems with this fucking Death eaters.

Meanwhile Voldemord has a lot of trouble to get anyone from Skulls year mates to join his course, because they know how good their classmates are and what the hell are they going to do if Moody actaully gets Skull to join? ( And some of the things Skull said about Muggle doesn't seem so bad)

 

**Nyodrite:**

The 'club' has an entire R&D subdivision dedicated to finding out  _what_ works against the things Skull summons, because sometimes- a lot of times actually- it is not a quick fix and the castle is living for a while- hours, days with the record being _three weeks_ \- in fear of the thing popping up once more. On the upside, they seem rather focused on Skull who has proven to be both _very_ durable and quite good at outrunning things trying to kill him.

("They're spell resistant," a Ravenclaw declared, "But only to spells entirely _magical_. Spells like the ones that shoot _arrows_ work."

"Are you saying," a Slytherin asked, twitching. "That these _monsters_ are better killed by _muggle means_?"

The Hufflepuff, who wasn't part of the 'research' per say but invited for the sole purpose of note-taking and organization and thus irritated with the others by now, deadpanned, "Yes. Muggles Do It Better.")

Those of that research division become Unspeakables (oddly enough, there is a team dedicated to finding out HOW the heck Skull makes monsters out of first year spells).

 

**spastic goldfish:**

...my god can you imagine how fantastic Skull's year mates and surrounding years would be in Eldritch-Abomination!level catastrophic events? Considering the nightmares that Skull accidentally sics on them in school, anything less than Cthulu would be met with a bland yet competent, "Eh, I've seen and dealt with worse." And thus a goodly chunk of Voldemort's scare tactics are rendered useless in the face of this level of competency and level-headed-ness.

Also, can you flesh out the creation of Oodako into a full fledged scene? Maybe from Slughorn's perspective for variety, and maybe Sirius and James are present to deliver some sort of message? And with a Recorded-Message Patronus primed and ready to be released at the breaking of the rune seal keeping it in stasis to let the castle know to go into Izzy-ocalypse!mode?

 

**Nyodrite:**

Yes, that generation ( _every student who was at school in the time frame of Skull's seven years_ ) have spines of _steel_ and will not be cowed by intimidation tactics. You want to torture information out of me, ha! Nothing you do, not even the Unforgivable, will match the time when Skull was trying to get rid of a Boggart and made it _mutate_.

(Said mutated Boggart is widely agreed as The Worst Incident and, unfortunately, was the one around for three weeks because not only was it a _horrifying shape-shifting fear-inducing_ _abomination_ it was also _scary intelligent_.)

And yeah, they got emergency procedures down to an _art form_ \- plus side, the staff all know exactly what to do in Harry's second year. As for Oodako...that would be telling ;)


	7. #Four.

Firstly, I want to apologize for this not being what you all expected of an update but would like to reassure you that the usual hodge-podge cheerful chaos that is _#Uncle Skull_ will proceed as usual in the next chapter. But why the interruption? It's to address the chaos of this...well I wouldn't call it a _story_ but AU, and several wishes for it to be an actual story.

The thing? I see four different stories in the 'verse.

 

 **Ex Umbra In Solem  
** \- _From the shadow into the light._

Takes place in the "present" from where Sirius blows Skull's cover with the patronus, continuing from that very first scene.

> Cool metal butted the side of his head and Skull winced, regretting taking of his helmet. " _Lackey_." The tone very nearly made him flinch, he'd heard it a very small amount of times but when he _did_ …
> 
> "... _ex umbra in solem_ …" He sighed because he'd doubted he'd be able to avoid answering or that he'd successfully obliviate them. "The dog was something called a _patronus_ and it's, well, _magic_."
> 
> "You don't act like a wizard," Viper inserted their opinion and it felt like they were watching him keenly.
> 
> Skull blinked, though, as a thought occurred, "Are you-"
> 
> "No, I'm a squib." Which, from the sharp tone, was obviously a sore topic for them. It was likely that they were disowned, then.
> 
> " _Magic_ ," Verde scoffed, "Are you trying to tell me it's real?"
> 
> "I don't have to tell you anything," Viper bit, "You witnessed proof with your own eyes."
> 
> Reborn cut in, "Both of you shut up. Lackey, talk."
> 
> He didn't want, Skull _really_ didn't want to - there was a reason he had put so much effort to keep his two lives separate (and if he were exasperatedly fond that it was _Sirius_ who ended up exposing him well, none of the others were a Legilimen) - but he'd already decided that Obliviation wasn't an option.
> 
> "I was born in England," he started, opting against mentioning that he was a pureblood - or a _Black_. "And when I turned eleven I got an acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry..."

 

 **Auribus Teneo Lupum  
** \- _I hold a wolf by the ears._

Takes place in the "future" as a 'what if' story where Sirius never sends the patronus and Skull doesn't learn about what happens to his family until he decides to return at the start of HP canon

> Back when Skull was younger, when he was more impulsive and reckless to make foolish promises and with enough stubborn pride to _keep_ them no matter how foolhardy it was, he had sworn to never return to his homeland - the United Kingdom in general and the British Wizarding World specifically.
> 
> He had been seventeen when he swore to never return, recently graduated from Hogwarts and feeling at the top of the world and as if he could achieve _anything_ if only he tried hard enough. It was a rapid mood shift when he returned home, riding high on his achievement and the idealism that came with being a newly declared _adult_ , and was besieged by older members of his family.
> 
> Oh, they were subtle about their intentions but the absence of those he could claim as allies - Narcissa and Alphard, even Sirius and Regulus - at was supposedly a celebratory dinner made him suspicious. For all his suspicion, he held too much... _faith_ in his family and it was something Walburga and Cygnus took ruthless advantage of.
> 
> _If_ Oodako hadn't decided to secretly hitch a ride with him to dinner instead of napping in his room, _if_ Regulus hadn't asked Kreacher to help him escape, _if_ Narcissa hadn't manage to steal back his wand, _if_ Sirius hadn't manage to smuggle his trunk away before Walburga burned it, **_if_** Alphard hadn't had a plan for when he escaped...well, Skull's life would have been vastly different.
> 
> (It kept him up at night sometimes, the thought that Oodako hadn't acted fast enough and Skull had lost parts of himself to his family's attempt of making him _better_ as according to _their_ standards.)
> 
> When he'd gotten over the shock of it all and started to feel rage at how _uncaring_ the House of Black as a whole treated _family_ , Skull had discarded his birth name - had effectively disowned himself - and, in all the self-righteousness of a seventeen year old, swore then to _never_ have anything to do with them and their precious Wizarding World again. It's a promise that Skull's self-aware enough to admit he'd have likely kept if not for the combination of working with the other Arcobaleno, being cursed and drastically _failing_ the mafia's expectations of 'the world's strongest Cloud' humbling him enough that he'd entertain the idea of going back.
> 
> But, years after he swore never to return, in 1991, Skull was setting foot on UK soil once more.

 

 **Usque ad Finem  
** \- _To the very end_.

Takes place in the "future" as a 'what if' story where Sirius never sends the patronus and, in Harry's fifth year, Dumbledore asks Skull to be the DADA Professor

> Skull is alone when he get the letters, one from a beautiful snowy owl and the other from a _phoenix_ of all things. He read the phoenix's letter first, finds that it's from his old headmaster and that he's being offered a job as a _teacher_. The Defense Against the Dark Arts position to be specific.
> 
> " _Really_?" Skull asks the patiently waiting phoenix, now identified as Fawkes, gesturing to himself. "I look like a _toddler_ and he want me to be a teacher?"
> 
> Fawkes trilled.
> 
> He read the letter from the owl next, surprised to find it from a Potter- Skull had only known one Potter and that was his nephew's friend, both had stopped writing to him sometime in the late seventies, as did the rest of his family who'd kept in contact. Not that it was their fault, it was around that time he'd been cursed and forced fully into the Mafia, he didn't have time to try and contact them and when he _did_ , it seemed...wrong to write back after years of silence.
> 
> Reading the Potter's- _Harry_ \- letter, Skull wished he had done something.
> 
> " ** _Sirius was in Azkaban!?_** " Skull growled and he _knew_ his eyes were glowing purple. He hurriedly and jerkily scribbled a not and gave it to the phoenix, " _My reply_." He hissed.
> 
> Fawkes disappeared in a flash of fire with a note that said: _I accept_. _One Week_.
> 
> Skull shot off a series of texts to the Arcobaleno before sitting down to write a reply to Harry, making sure to add a part for his nephew.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Harry didn't know what he expected when he sent off a letter to Sirius' uncle, who apparently disappeared completely right before his parents died, but he knows it wasn't an actual reply. But that is what he got, Hedwig looking particularly smug as she held out her leg for him from where she'd landed in front of him.
> 
> "Who's that from?" Ron asked, leaning towards him.
> 
> Harry carefully took the letter, "Sirius' _uncle_."
> 
> "You wrote _Izzy_?" his godfather gapped, "And he _replied_? I know he's alive- the tapestry would have said if he died- but I thought he was in a coma somewhere or something like that...what'd he say?"
> 
> Harry blinked, shifted his glasses then started reading his letter aloud, " _Hey Harry, your dad was Sirius' roommate right? The one who was a chaser on the Gryffindor team? He married that one red-head, the muggle-born, huh? So I guess your her son also...that was. Err. Let me start again, it's been a while since I've written anyone and I'm a bit out of practice. Right. Hello Harry, thanks for writing me. I'm very grateful. No, I had no idea that your parents died or that Sirius was sent to Azkaban- **without a trial you said** \- I haven't had anything to do with the magical world in years, magical Britain in _ decades _. Honestly, I hadn't even known a war had broken out since no one- **Sirius I am talking to you since I know you're there** \- saw fit to inform me of that little fact._
> 
> _I was cursed an, well, I'm sure you'll see when I get there. Yeah, Dumbledore asked me to be the DADA professor and I agreed to teach for the year. Now, can you tell my stupidly brave nephew something for me? Tell him I love him, that I'm sorry I didn't come back and that I never thought to check on him. Tell him I'm coming home. - Skull de Mort, formerly Izar Black._ And that's it."

 

 **Astra Inclinant, Sed Non Obligant  
** \- _The stars incline us, they do not bind us_.

Takes place in the "past" and is about Skull's life as a Black.

> Izar has always hated his first name - what kind of person named their child _Anguitenens_ of all things? - but he couldn't help but feel pure, unaltered _glee_ when Professor McGonagall called out, "Black, Anguitenens!"
> 
> When he got his Hogwarts letter he was- well, not _startled_. He was a _Black_ and had been doing accidental magic since he was _three_ , of course he was getting a letter to Hogwarts. Still, it was a kind of surprised pleasure that filled him as he opened his letter, the kind one got when receiving a gift even if you were expecting it, and that pleasurable feeling only grew as he first went to Diagon Alley for his supplies then days later went to Platform 9 3/4 to ride the Hogwarts Express.
> 
> Now, being called up to be sorted, Izar was nearly bursting with joy.
> 
> If only Cissa could be standing there, watching as he was sorted then he in turn watching as _she_ was sorted, then everything would have been _perfect_. But, then, that was the consequence of befriending someone younger then you. Besides, Cissa's betrothed was at Hogwarts which meant he had an entire year to _test_ the Malfoy to see if he were good enough for _his_ Cissa.
> 
> He's certain Bella would assist Izar in dealing with Malfoy if he decided that the blond was less then satisfactory.

 

See what I mean? Anyways, for those reading on AO3 the stories, when posted, can be found in the same series that _this_ work is now in. For those on FFN, it's a bit more tedious because there are nothing like series there and I can't put a link but if you go to my profile then follow the Sister Profile link at the top, these stories will end up being posted on my alternate account **Etirdoyn**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *mutter* of course there's more then four ideas, like what if Skull were a Black squid? or what if he could use his Cloud Flames earlier? what if his magic mixed oddly with the Arcobaleno Curse and basically left him as an ACTUAL child? what if Skull had stayed and fought against Voldemort before he met the Arcobaleno and they meet him not as a stuntman but a magical war veteran? what if the Arcobaleno Curse made him have outbursts of Accidental Magic? what if Skull is an Obscurial and his Cloud Flames are the reason he's lived as long as he has? what if 'godparent-hood' is magical for the wizarding world and when Sirius is sent to Azkaban, Skull wakes up to find a baby Harry in his bed? what if-
> 
>  
> 
>  **Anyways.** This AU has it's own blog ([@izar-black](http://izar-black.tumblr.com)) if you want to check it out, I'm likely to answer an ask quicker then a review if only because I need to compile the reviews together for a #response chapter.


End file.
